


My Dearest Brother

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Gen, Sibling Bonding (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: You know he misses you. He probably thinks you’re dead - that you bled out in that alleyway, slashed neck to hide the bite marks. A slashed neck, however, does little to deter a Vampire from rising, born in a darkened alleyway after an attack that went too far. You have a Sire, of course, but he left you from the start.





	My Dearest Brother

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt used:**  
>  Character: A vampire  
> Material: A letter  
> Bonus: Your character has lost someone dear.

You know he misses you. He probably thinks you’re dead - that you bled out in that alleyway, slashed neck to hide the bite marks. A slashed neck, however, does little to deter a Vampire from rising, born in a darkened alleyway after an attack that went too far. You have a Sire, of course, but he left you from the start. 

 

He didn’t mean to kill you, but he didn’t care enough to teach you either. That’s why you hunted him down in the first place.

 

So now, years later, with your Sire dead, you finally know enough about what you are that you are going to write a letter.

 

A letter to your brother.

 

Kanaya’s hand rests on your shoulder as you pull a quill from the draw, parchment laid out in front of you. The Maryams taught you so much, and you want to give them so much more than you’re capable of. You owe them your life, and the life of everyone they stopped you from killing.

 

You look up, and Kanaya smiles, kind, before exiting the room. You take a deep breath, dip your pen into the ink, and begin to write.

 

My dearest brother,

I know you think I am dead. I would as well, considering the circumstances. However, I feel that you must know I am not. The contents of this letter may seem unbelievable - you may, perhaps, think I am an imposter, some child posing as your long-lost sister in an attempt to get at the fortune our family has resting in our vaults.

Rest assured, I am not an imposter.

On January 4th, 1843, exactly a month after my birthday, I was attacked in an alleyway on a walk. I had promised I would be home within the hour, and never made good on that promise.

For that, I apologise.

After that, the world changed. During the attack, I was bitten. That is how it started, actually, with a bite. He ripped open my neck, afterwards, to make it seem like a typical murder and to hide the bite marks in my neck. However, I think he felt bad, perhaps, as he turned me during the attack.

My name _is_ Rose Lalonde, and if you dare doubt that fact, Dirk Strider, I will hunt you down.

I am a Vampire.

I did not know what I was doing after that attack. I came back to ‘life’ (hence my body vanishing from the funeral home), and fled, away from the scent of life beating through the veins of the owner’s sleeping body.

I fled, and I found the Maryams. You may have heard of them, Kanaya and Porrim Maryam, the siblings who saved me, and are Vampires themselves. They taught me everything I know, and they helped me hunt down my Sire and kill him.

I have been avenged, in that front, and now I wish to meet with you. I believe I have enough self-control that I will not kill you, but I shall not blame you if you do not wish to come.

If you decide to find me, if you decide that you want to see me again, I can be found at the manor that rests on top of Rainbow Falls.

Hopefully, I shall see you soon.

Love, Rose.

 

You sign it with a flourish, watching the ink dry on the parchment. Kanaya seems to sense that you’re finished, re-entering the room and sitting next to you.

 

“It will be fine,” she tells you, her voice soft, kind.

 

“I hope so,” you reply.

 

A week after you send the letter, there is a knock on your door.


End file.
